


Cheer Up, Buttercup

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Comas - Freeform, M/M, cas' angsty inner monologue, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeanCas + "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up, Buttercup

The car accident had been horrific as it was. Left Cas with nightmares and Dean in a coma.

Cas couldn’t stay at the hospital as much as he wanted though, not when they had their two year old daughter to look after. Dean was the best at everything with her. Singing her to sleep, distracting her while he changed her nappy. Playing silly hideaway games when he got home from work which left her giggling. Hell, he could even feed her better than he could. He was a mess.

Grace cried every night. He was tired. She was tired and everything seemed to be falling apart all because some drunken idiot on the road couldn’t get a taxi home.

He was fortunate enough to come away with very little injuries, superficial cuts, bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. He managed though, the pain medication that he was given was working a treat and allowed him to pick Grace up whenever she threw her little arms up at him.

Wednesday came round once again and he had the time to visit Dean. He entered the all too familiar hospital with Grace in her pushchair and went straight to Dean’s room. He shared it with two other people, both of them in comas too.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted. The doctors had told him it’d be good for him to talk to him. Castiel just hated that Dean would never answer him. Cas sat himself down in the plush chair that was beside Dean’s bed. Dean still had bandages wrapped around his head, from where he’d hit it against the steering wheel of the Impala. Cas knew he’d have a scar there, just like he’d have a scar on his shoulder from a piece of glass. There were wires and various tubes everywhere. Dean’s breathing tube had been removed though. That was different since he saw him on Sunday, which was good, it was progress.

Grace babbled in her buggy, she was just learning new words. Could say _papa_ and _dada_. She’d been asking after her _dada_ most days. It hurt Cas in more ways than he could imagine. He wasn’t good enough for her. He couldn’t do this like Dean could. It would be so much easier if her were lying there on the bed instead of Dean, because at least then, Grace could have someone that could look after her better than he could.

Castiel took a breath. Then another. And another until he felt calmer.

“Papa!” Grace shouted from her pushchair, eyes the bright baby blue and golden curls dancing above her ears. After all that, she was calling his name.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap and spoke soft nothings in by her ear. Telling her about _dada_ and how awesome he was. It soothed himself more for which he was glad.

They were there for a while before Grace started crying.

“Hey, you, what’s the matter?” He soothed, turning around so she was facing him and standing on his lap. Face reddening and more tears leaking, she cried harder. Glancing at the time, he saw it was just after lunch time. Food. She was hungry.

He rooted round in the baby bag for the applesauce and milk bottle. “You hungry, little one? Huh?” It wasn’t there. In his rush to leave the house he’d forgotten to pack it. He could see it waiting on the counter in the kitchen to be packed and he’d forgotten.

“I forgot. I’m so sorry, baby girl.” He sat her back down as she grumbled and gurgled, still teary.

A nurse walked in then. Seeing both parent and child upset.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Winchester?” She asked kindly, coming to crouch down beside him.

“Yeah… no… she needs feeding. I forgot. I forgot to pack her bottle and the applesauce.” He explained, his own tears falling over the edge and down his face.

 _Cheer up, buttercup,_ is what Dean’d say if he were awake.

“That’s alright. We have bottles here. Here,” She stood up, arms outstretched. “let me take her, I’ll give you a break for a moment, okay?” Her smile was sweet and he handed Grace over to the red-headed nurse.

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, we’ll be back in a jiffy.” She chirped, booping Grace on the nose which seemed to make her perk up a little, curious at the new person.

She was gone then. The room was quiet save for the light beeping of the three heart monitors going at different intervals. He reached out for Dean’s hand, aching for his comfort.

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” He admitted, he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“Cheer up…” A cough. “Buttercup.” Dean. He was awake. God he was awake, and he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Dean…” Cas sobbed. He held on to Dean’s hand tightly as he pressed the button to call one of the nurses or doctors. Relief washed through him all at once as he got to see Dean’s beautiful green eyes once again, bright and shiny. Nurses bustled in, checking and sorting Dean out, handing him ice chips to ease his dry and disused throat. They sat him up and Dean smiled.

“I’m here, Cas. I’m right here. I promise you’re a great father. You are. You’re so good.” Dean’s voice was still a little raspy, but he’d heard every struggle Cas had with Grace.

The nurse who’d gone off to feed her returned with a smile on her face.

“I’d heard you were awake, so I brought her back as soon as I could.” Grace was babbling and wriggling her legs at the sight of her parents.

“Here’s our baby girl,” Dean cooed as Cas held her close to him. “I love you, Cas,”


End file.
